It is common for barbecue grills, and especially gas barbecue grills, to be situated on a movable cart. Such carts, in general, have the grill situated centrally on the top of the cart, have shelves, including a bottom or lower shelf for holding an LP gas tank, and include wheels for ease in moving the cart from place to place. The cart is normally designed so as to locate the cooking surface of the grill at approximately the waist-level of an adult for ease and comfort of use of the grill.
This arrangement placed most of the weight of the assembly, i.e., the grill itself, at the top, resulting in a top-heavy and possibly unstable configuration. This problem is magnified by the movement to which the cart is subjected both in moving the cart and in opening and closing the grill during use. Other factors such as age and the effects of weather also play a part in the stability of the cart and, in combination, may lead to a collapse or, more typically to pronounced swaying of the cart as the assembly is used and moved. Some attempts to correct such problems have included the use of thicker structural members which, in many cases, serves only to increase the cost of the assembly while actually magnifying the problem.